Inuzuka AKatsuki
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: Kiba is in the Akastuki and they finally got the Kyubbi. What will they do now? ItaKibaDei ShinoHina NaruSaku KakaKure Future lemons and a Kiba threesome to let you guys know so you don't vomit.
1. No it can't be

Disclaimer: Okay this is a story about someone who joins the Akatsuki. Find out who it is.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana Inuzuka was in the woods with her dogs. They were trying to find Kiba. Kiba had been gone missing for 3 weeks. Hana was getting worried. Was he in danger? The dogs came back with nothing.

"Where are you Kiba" Hana said to herself.

Just then she heard an explosion. It was coming from Konoha. She and her dogs went to see what was going on. When they got there the place was set on fire as if someone put a bomb on it. Just then she saw a huge white bird in the sky. On the bird there were 2 people wearing black robes with red clouds on it. She looked down to see a bloody Iruka chasing after it.

"COME BACK WITH NARUTO!" Iruka said, before he fell to the ground. Hana ran to his side and helped him up.

"Hana they got Naruto, and that's not all. One of them is-" Iruka fainted before he finished.

Hana took him and set him against the tree and went on to find some more people to safety.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto's POV

Naruto woke up on a large bird to see the man that killed Gaara. Deidara. He got up mad as hell.

"YOU!" Naruto screamed at Deidara. He charged at him, but a huge dog the size of a horse was in his way growling at him. He turned to see another Akatsuki member. He couldn't tell who he was considering he was wearing a hood.

"Good boy, Akamaru" Kiba said.

"Akamaru?" Naruto said in confusion. The dog was simular to Kiba's and it to was named Akamaru.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked. The man took his hood off, revealing his face.

"Sit down and shut up" the man said.

"KIBA!" Naruto screamed. He looked at Kiba. The headband on his head had a huge scratch on it and he wore the robe.

"YOU JOINED THE AKATSUKI!?!?" Naruto screamed again in shock, he looked at Deidara who was paying attention to wear he was going. NAruto was about to attack, but Kiba pounced on him making fall to the ground. Kiba had a kunai held up to Naruto's neck.

"You hurt Deidara and I will kill you" Kiba said.

"HE KILLED GAARA!!! YOU WANT TO PROTECT A MONSTER!!!" Naruto screamed in anger.

"YOU SHUT IT YOU BASTARD! i KNOW HE KILLED GAARA, BUT YOU GUYS BROUGHT HIM BACK TO LIFE DIDN'T YOU?!?! WELL DEIDARA IS NOT A MONSTER!!! YOUR JUST A LOUD MOUTH!!!" Kiba screamed, moving the kunai closer to Naruto's neck.

"NOW SHUT IT!" Kiba ordered.

Naruto never saw Kiba like this before.

"Why? Why did you join them?" Naruto said.

Kiba stood up and looked at the sky.

"Because I never had a lot of people believe in me. My mom kept making comments about the way me and Akamaru fought and she was a big push-over. All I wanted was someone to believe in me. The entire Akatsuki did that. With that I got stronger and Deidara trained me to be strong by believing in me. Now shut up!" Kiba said.

"What about Hinata and Shino? Did you kill them in that explosion?" Naruto said.

"Me and Deidara took them and dropped them off out of Konoha. I didn't want them to get hurt" Kiba said.

Naruto looked at KIba with anger yet sympathy.

"We're here, un" Deidara said.

The Akatsuki cave was by the large stream where he chased him and Gaara. A large boulder moved out of the way giving them the entrance to the cave. The bird flew in and they saw right in front of them the Akatsuki leader.

"We're sorry we're late,un" Deidara said.

"Its about fucking time" That sounded like Hidan.

Kiba lifted NAruto off the ground and wrapped an arm around his neck. He shoved him to the middle of the large boulders. There was a large statue in front of them. Kiba took a bunch of chains and chained Naruto's wrists and ankles. The chains were nailed to the ground.

"Kiba, if you join the Akatsuki you are weak" NAruto said.

"Look who's talking" Kiba said with a smile on his face.

"Come on Kiba-kun. Its time, un" Deidara said.

"Just to let you know Naruto, I have been going out with Deidara" Kiba said.

"WHAT?!?!?" Naruto couldn't believe it. He's been loving Deidara for a long time.

Kiba jumped up on his rock. The rocks began to glow and on the rocks were Japanese letters of symbols.

"If you get the time Naruto, tell the devil I said hi" Kiba said.

Just then Naruto can feel the demon being pulled out of him. He screamed in pain. When every last bit was gone, Naruto fell to the ground dead.

Kiba smiled. He triumphed over Naruto. He always wanted to get back at him eversince the Chunnin exams.

"What do we do with the body?" Kakuzu said.

"I say Deidara and Kiba go to Konoha and drop the corpse on top of the memorial statue, not only to piss Kakashi off, but to show a message that we rule now" Kisame said.

"Sounds like a plan" Kakuzu said.

"I agree" Pein said."Deidara, Kiba take the body and put it on the memorial statue."

"Yes leader-sama, un" Deidara said.

Kiba unchanged the corpse of Naruto Uzamaki and took him. He set the corpse in the mouth of the bird and hopped on. Deidara hopped on with Kiba and they took off.

When they got to Konoha Deidara helped Kiba get the dead Naruto out of the bird's mouth. They placed the corpse on the statue. Deidara went behind Kiba and wrapped his arm around Kiba's neck.

"We did good" Deidara said.

"You did good Dei Dei" Kiba said.

Kiba faced Deidara and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"Lets go before they find us" Kiba said.

They both hopped on the bird leaving the dead Uzamaki there. When they disappeared into the skies. However the copy-cat ninja came there a little late. He saw Naruto's corpse on the statue. A tear rolled down his face. Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy were there shocked. Kakashi fell to his knees when he saw the body. He punched the dirt really hard.

"Where too late" Kakashi said, sadly.

Kurenai heard moans coming from the bushes. She walked over there to see Hinata on the ground unconcious.

"HINATA!" she bent down to her side and lifted her up.

"Kurenai-sensei" Hinata mumbled.

"Who did this?"

"Kiba did this, he said it was for our own good" Hinata said.

"Why Kiba?"

"He told me that he found a new path to be stronger" Hinata said. She fainted in her arms.

"I found the Abrame" Guy said, lifting Shino up.

"Kiba must have known the explosion was going to happen and brought these 2 over here. But why did he knock them out and leave?" Kurenai thought to herself.

Shino was gaining consious.

"Kiba was acting different. And what he was wearing. His headband had a slash on it and he wore a black robe with red clouds on it" Shino said, trying to give them some info.

Kakashi knew right away. Black robes with red clouds, slashed headband.

"Kiba got into the Akatsuki!" Kakashi said.

Kurenai, Guy, and Asuma were shocked.

"Now I understand. Kiba brought Hinata and Shino up here so they wouldn't get hurt and then knocked them out so they wouldn't follow him. It makes sence now" Kurenai said.

"I don't care if he is your student or not Kurenai I will kill Kiba" Kakashi said.

"I wouldn't blame ya. Lets get these guys to the medical nins. They'll help them out. We'll bring Naruto with us" Kurenai said.

Kakashi stared at the blonde haired corpse. His mouth wide open and his eyes opend rolled to the back of his head. Kakashi got Naruto. Naruto's shirt was up a little. Kakashi saw that the seal is gone! They took the Kyubbi out of him.

They all rushed to the paramedic center.

Chapter 2: Save a life give a sacrifice

On the next Inuzuka Akatsuki:

Sakura is given a desicion to bring Naruto back, but for her own life. Will she do it?


	2. Save a life give a human sacrifice

Disclaimer: Okay next chapter...now give me nice reviews and I will gladly give the next chapter because reviews make me SMILE!!! Now just to get m y insperation music and snack. -goes to get Linkin Park Cds and popcorn-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Deidara and Kiba got back to the Akatsuki hideout Kiba jumped off the bird. Deidara landed the clay bird down. Itachi looked atKiba with a very blank look.

"Not bad kid" Kisame said, giving a big slap on the back. Kiba almost fell over, but kept his stand.

"Thanks Kisame" Kiba said.

Pein walked over to him.

"Congrats on catching the Kyubbi. We are glad to except you as a member. We are also glad that you came to us" Pein said, shaking his hand.

Itachi turned around and walked around.

"Where are you going Itachi? Ain't you going to congraguate Kiba and Deidara" Kakuzu said.

"I don't congraguate anybody" Itachi said. He walked into his room.

Kiba was getting worried of Itachi. Everytime Kiba showed up or even tried to talk to him Itachi would just walk away. Kiba always respected his personal space, but was still worried of what came over the Uchiha.

"This is great Kiba-kun" Deidara said, giving him a hug behind.

"It is." Kiba said.

"Just one more demon and we are complete" Pein said, walking away.

Itachi peeked out his bedroom to look at Kiba and quickly shut the door.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Konoha...

Naruto was in the hospital Sakura looking at him crying. She was starting to miss his hyper personality, his blue eyes gazing at her. She loved those blue eyes. That was the thing that got to her. Just then Shizune came in with Tom Tom the piggy. (I like to call her Piggy Willma LOL!).

"You okay Sakura" Shizune said, walking in.

Sakura looked up, "Yeah I'm fine"

"You mind telling me how you got Gaara the Kazekage of the dessert to come back to life. IT might save Naruto" Shizune said, sitting in another chair on the oppisite side of Naruto.

"Yeah. An old elder named Chiyo use a life giving jutsu to bring him back to life, but it costed a price, her own life" Sakura explained.

"If one medical ninja is to save Naruto we can save him, if he or she is able to sacrifice their life" Shizune said. She walked out of the room.

Sakura sat there looking at Naruto then walked out of the room.

She got out of the medical center.

"What if I did it? But then I would die" She went walking when she saw Shino Abrame on a crutch. His glasses with off and his hood was down. The neck band to his jacket was un-buttoned. She had to admit he was handsome, why did he always cover his face.

"Hey Shino" Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura" Shino said. "I just came to see Naruto. Is he okay?"

"No he's dead" Sakura said. "The Akatsuki got to him."

"I'm sorry Sakura" Shino said.

"Its okay" Sakura said.

"What are they going to do?" Shino said.

"Shizune said, that if a medical ninja were to bring Naruto back to life with life-giving jutsu he can make it. I'm just thinking if I can do it, but there's a catch. My life is the price for Naruto's life" Sakura said, crying.

"You do what your heart tells you to do" Shino said.

Sakura ran up to Shino and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Shino."

"Want to head down to the ramen shop with me? It can probably take your mind off of it" Shino said.

"Sure, it can probably calm me down" Sakura said. Shino and Sakura began to walk with eachother. (NO THIS IS NOT A SHINOSAKU STORY!)

A figure hiding in the shadows opened the door to the medical clinic opened the door and walked inside.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the Akatsuki hide-out...

Everyone was at the Akatsuki hide-out chilling out. Everyone work hard so Pein called the day off. Deidara, Kiba, Hidan, and Konan were playingpoker to past time. Konan was winning the most.

"How are you fucking winning Konan" Hidan asked loudly.  
"I guess I have some luck" Konan said, but cards were falling out the sleeves of her robe.

Kiba picked them up to see they were all A's.

"Konan..." Kiba said.

"SHE CHEATED, UN" Deidara screamed angry.

"Um" Konan studdered. "SHOOT! I HAVE TO SEE PEIN!"

She ran out of there before Hidan could take out his skythe.

"Hey Kiba, yeah you dog fucker" Hidan said.

Kiba was about to attack Hidan for calling him a Dog Fucker if it haven't been for Deidara holding him back. "LET ME AT HIM! I AM NOT A DOG FUCKER!"

"Whatever, ask Itachi if he wants to play poker with us" Hidan said.

"Fine" Kiba said, walking out of the room. Deidara followed him to Itachi's room.

Kiba knocked on the door. "Itachi, its me Kiba. We were wondering if you wanted to-" The door opened wide opened and Itachi pulled Kiba into the room with him. Deidara saw this and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He began slamming his fists against the door. "LET HIM GO ITACHI!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in Konoha

After eating ramen with Shino Sakura went back to the medical clinic to see Naruto again. She made her desicion. She was going to risk her life to save Naruto. When she walked inside she saw a woman with a medical nin outfit. She was giving Naruto the Life-giving jutsu. The woman looked at her. It was the 6th hokage, Tsunade.

"LADY TSUNADE!" Sakura screamed.

"Good-bye Sakura" Tsundae as she fell to the ground. Sakura looked up at Naruto who woke up from his death. He looked over at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto mummbled.

"Naruto" Sakura ran over to Naruto giving him a big hug.

"What happened to Granny Tsunade" Naruto said.

"She brought you back to life" Sakura said, hapy taht Naruto was alive, but then frowned. "But for a price. Her own life. She gave her own life for you"

Tears came to Naruto's eyes. Just then Shizune bursted in through the doors.

"Lady Tsunade is-" She looked at Tsunade's body on the ground.

"Its all my fault" Naruto said, crying some more.

'No its not your fault. Its the Akatsuki, no its Kiba' Sakura thought to herself.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in the AKatsuki hide-out

Kibe was pushed up against the wall by Itachi.

"What's going on Itachi!?!?!?" Kiba yelled at him. Itachi kissed him on the lips. Kiba pushed him off.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"Sometimes you fight for what you want" Itachi said.

Deidara on the other hand heard there converstation and ran into the living room and grabbed Hidan's skythe.

"What are you doing Deidara?!? Get off of my skythe!" Hidan yelled.

Deidara took the skythe and began to chop down on the door.

"You can just fucking blow it up with out making my skythe's sicles dull" Hidan yelled, taking his skythe back from Deidara.

"Good idea" Deidara got some clay out of his and made a bug out of it. The landed on the door.

"KATSU!" Deidara commanded. This blew Itachi's door to tiny bits. Deidara looked inside to see Itachi on top of Kiba, kissing him. Kiba was trying to push Itachi off of him.

"Kiba-kun!" Deidara screamed. Deidara pushed Itachi off of Kiba and helped Kiba up.

Itachi looked up at Kiba and Deidara. Hidan stood there dumbfounded.

"What are you doing Itachi" Deidara asked and screamed at the same time.

"As I told Kiba, you have to fight for what you want" Itachi said, whipping the blood off his lips where he hit the floor.

"But you known me and Deidara were dating" Kiba screamed.

"He's not worth your time" Itachi said.

"Of course he is" Kiba said. Deidara and Kiba both walked out. Hidan looked at Itachi dumbfounded.

"So do you want to play poker?" Hidan asked.

Itachi growled.

"Okay" Hidan said, running away back to the living room past Deidara and Kiba. Kiba pushed Deidara to the wall and gave him an open mouth kiss.

"What was that for? I know that Itrachi kissed you forcely" Deidara said.

"I just wanted to get the taste of Itachi off out of my mouth" Kiba said.

Deidara and Kiba both walked into the living room to see Hidan sitting on a chair with his hands behind his head and his legs on the table.

Itachi walked out of his room and hid behind the wall and looking at Kiba.

"Now that the cheater Konan is gone, lets play" Hidan said.

Deidara and Kiba took their seats and continued to play poker.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in Konoha

Everyone was at lady Tsunade's funeral. Naruto placed a rose on her grave and cried. She did everything in her power get Sasuke back, but thanks to Kiba she risked her life to save his.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill Kiba" Naruto said.

Kakashi stood next to Kurenai, looking down.

"First he kills Naruto now this. Kiba is going to get it" Kakashi said to himself.

Kurenai heard him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who's stopping you? I'll help you. He betrayed this village and now is hated.I will help you get Kiba. I don't even care if he is one of my students. I will help you" Kurenai said.

Kakashi lifted his head and looked at her.

"Thank you Kurenai" Kakashi said.

Sakura walked next to Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto"

"I will kill Kiba, but I won't go down on my promise for you. I will get Sasuke back" Naruto said. Sakura looked at him.

"I will stand by you Naruto" Sakura said.

Naruto looked at her.

"Thank you Sakura" Naruto said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Leave without saying good-bye

Everyone is upset that Kiba betrayed his village and Hana will do anything to get him back. However Itachi still wants Kiba. How will it turn out.

Disclaimer: Okay I know there was some slash SakuShino, but that is not going ot be a pairing in the story. It was just a friend thing between them. WOW! Itachi has feelings for Kiba, but Kiba doesn't want him. FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Kiba: EWWWW!

Itachi: -throws up-

Deidara: -turns green-

Me: -eats skittles-

Hana: OMG!

Tsunade: I died?

Naruto: -goes to kill Kiba-

Sakura: What's going on with Kurenai and Kakashi

Me: I LIKE THE PAIRING KakaKure

Kakashi: -blush-

Kurenai: -blush-

Me: -eats more skittles- taste the rainbow

Courntey: Give her skittles and she will be busy for a long time.

Me: -gives Courtney corn bread-

Courtney: WHAHOO! -eats corn bread-

Me: Give Courtney cornbread and she'll be busy...I MADE THAT CORNBREAD OUT OF SASUKE'S BODY PARTS! YOU ARE EATING HIS EMO NOSE!!!

Courtney: -spits it out- Sasuke-kun

Me: Just kidding.


	3. Leave without saying goodbye

Disclaimer: -gets Linkin Park Cd's, skittles, and some water- okay everything is here to start the next chapter to the story. NOW LETS GET IT ON!

EVeryone was in the Akatsuki hide-out because Pein called in for a meeting.

"Okay, the hokage down at Konoha has brung Naruto back to life" Pein said.

"So what's so fucking bad about that" Hidan said.

"It means that Naruto knows where the base is he is going to rat out on where we are" Kiba said.

"That is correct Kiba" Pein said.

"WHat are we going to do leader samma?" Deidara asked.

"I want you to send bombs around the perimeter of the hide-out incase they come. I also want you and Kiba to go back to Konoha and blow it up again. Hidan I want you to watch the hide-out with Konan. Itachi you are going with Deidara and Kiba on this mission just in case they need more back up. Kisame I want you to go spy with Zetsu incase things get rough. Kakuzu stay here in the hide-out. Incase Hidan starts getting beheaded. I will watch from the hide-out on the roof. Now go!" Pein ordered.

Everyone was out. Deidara packed some more clay and began making little clay bugs. He let them wonder around the perimeter of the hide-out. They dug themselves under ground waiting for command. Deidara dug some more clay out of his bag and made a large clay bird. Both Kiba and Deidara hopped on it and they both took off.

Meanwhile in Konoha the counsel was deciding on a new hokage. They all ruled in favor for a strong masked copy-cat ninja.

"Me?" Kakashi asked, shocked.

"Yes. It seems that Naruto knows about the where abouts of the hide-out now and we need someone strong to be leader. We are sending in a squad full of our best shinobi and the new hokage to go after the Akatsuki" One of the council said.

"What happens if I say yes" Kakashi asked.

"You will go on the mission" another one said.

"Who is on the squad on the mission" Kakashi said.

"Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Shino Abrame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Neji Hyuuga. We will also give you an assistant for this mission"

"Who's the assistant?" Kakashi asked.

"I am" said a woman's voice behind him. He turned around to see Kurenai.

"Alright. I'll do it" Kakashi said.

'Glad that you are Kakashi. We need a hokage like you in Konoha' Kurenai thought to herself.

"Alright, you guys will be leaving in one hour. Go to the Konoha gates by then" another one said.

Kurenai was already however she had a backpack on filled with medical supplies, and weapons.

She waited at the Konoha gates and in 5 minutes she saw Kakashi.

"Hello new hokage" Kurenai said, being a smart ass.

"WHatever Kur" Kakashi said. Kurenai giggled.

50 minutes later they both saw Naruto running there way.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto ran and screamed at the same time.

Naruto then skidded to a hault.

"I heard you became hokage! NO FAIR!" Naruto screamed.

Just then Sakura came in.

"Congrats Kakashi" Sakura said.

"Thank you" Kakashi said.

Shino, Hinata, andNeji all came in.

"N-n-Naruto-kun" Hinata studdered.

"We just heard you became hokage Kakashi, congrats" Shino said.

Neji didn't say anything.

"Lets get going shall we" Kakashi ordered.

Everyone was off to the AKatsuki base. Naruto leading the way considering he knew where he was going.

Naruto's mind was traced with thoughts about Kiba.

"Kiba, I will kill you" Naruto thought to himself.

Kiba and Deidara were all in the sky on the bird. Kiba sniffing out for enemies. Itachi staring at him. Deidara was controlling the bird. They weren't talking to one another after what happened with Itachi and Kiba the other day. They finally made it to Konoha.

"Lets make an art show shall we, un" Deidara took some clay out of his bag and made a few birds of them. It was when someone jumped up in the air next to the bird. It was Kiba's sister Hana.

Kiba jumped at her and pushed her before she landed on the bird. Unfortantly he still had his hood on and Hana had no idea that Kiba was an Akatsuki member.

"Who are you?" Hana screamed.

"I thought you would reconize me dear sister" Kiba said.

"Wait your" Hana said as they fell from the bird.

Kiba took off his hood showing his face.

"K-K-K-Kiba" Hana studdered at who she was seeing.

Deidara looked down and so did Itachi looking.

"KIBA!" Deidara screamed.

Kiba let go of Hana and he landed in the trees. (I forgot to say Akamaru was with them).

Akamaru looked down at his owner. They both looked down at the trees where Kiba landed. Kiba jumped back up into the air and landed on the bird.

Deidara and Itachi stood back up.

"Sister issues?" Deidara asked. Kiba nodded his head. Itachi just stared at him more.

After Deidara was done making more clay bugs he threw them on the ground. One landed on the ramen stand and the other one landed on the hokage's office. He made a few birds and just let them soar the city.

"Katsu!" Deidara yelled. The bombs went off in a skinny minute. The clay birds destroyed almost half of the city. Just then they heard a rustle in the bushes. Itachi looked down to see Hana coming back up. She landed on the bird on one knee in a fighting pose.

"Why Kiba, why would you betray your own village. Lady hokage risked her life for Naruto because you and the Akatsuki killed him" Hana said, tears in her eyes.

"Have you ever had that feeling of someone beliveing in you. When I was in the chunnin exams and I had to fight Naruto and lost Mom beat the living shit out of me for loosing to a weakling and I had a lot of people believe in me on that day but I let everyone down. Here in the Akatsuki I have power. I'm stronger now and I am going to show them what I am made of" Kiba said.

"But betraying something for power is a weakling" Hana said.

"Shut up!" Kiba quickly grabbed her by her neck and choked her.

"I did not leave this village because of power. I left it because the Akatsuki believed in me and I loved that felling. I also love someone" Kiba said, looking at Deidara.

Hana was shocked.

"NOW DIE!" Kiba yelled. He took kunai and cut her cheek with it and threw her off the bird.

Hana fell in the trees and landed on some branches. She was still alive.

"Lets leave here as quickly as we can" Kiba said.

"Sure, un"

Everything was on fire and burnt to the ground. Everyone was running around, mothers trying to protect there children, and husbands trying to save there wifes. Kiba actually smiled at this.

"This is art" Kiba said.

They left as soon as possible flying away. Kiba looked back on what was his so called home and looked at Deidara.

"You did good" Kiba said.

"Thank you, un"

Kiba gave him a peck on the lips. Jealousy was seen through Itachi's eyes. He snarled at Deidara and turned away.

Meanwhile...

Naruto was guiding the squad to the Akatsuki hide-out which was right across the forest. When they got there Naruto paused.

"We're here" Naruto said.

Just then a large clay bird flew over them. Kakashi squinted his eye and saw Kiba, Deidara, and Itachi on it.

Kakashi quickly activated his sharingan, and Neji and Hinata activated their Bykugan. Shino quickly got his bugs ready and Sakura got in her fighting pose.

"KIBA!" Naruto yelled angrly.

"What's the matter douche bag?" Kiba said.

"I am going to kill you for everything you did to the villange, to me, and to lady Tsunade" Naruto said.

Kiba folded his arms, closed his eyes, and smiled. "Lady Tsunade killed herself all on her own. It doesn't matter. She killed herself out of saving you. She was a dumb ass for killing herself for the likes of you."

Naruto got even more angry and so did Kakashi.

Itachi, Kiba, Deidara, and Akamaru jumped off the bird and in front of them.

"Don't forget about us" the three of them looked to see Hidan and Konan.

"Well lets get this fucking started" Hidan said, holding his skythe in a fighting posistion.

Chapter 4: When all is lost one ninja is gone

A very skilled ninja has died. Who is it? Who will win? Find out?

Kiba: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH DEIDARA FOR THE LAST TIME!! I NEVER EVEN MET THE GUY!!

Me: I know, but its fun to make crack pairings. HECK I AM EVEN WORKING ON A KIBA CRACK PAIRING WITH A LEMON IN IT!

Kiba: I saw the list of crack pairings you had set up and next is -checks list- OH NO!

Me: OH YES KAKAKIBA!!

Kiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Crack pairings are delisious esspecially with lemons!


End file.
